Istalia
Istalia, officially Istalian Republic (Istalian: Repubblica Istaliana) is a nation which lies on the south-eastern top of the Majatran continent, on the Sarrentina Peninsula and on the island of Alaria, bordering only with Solentia on the north-west and surrounded by the Sea of Lost Souls on the north and by the Perarctic Ocean on the south, connected by the Strait of Ingris which divides the island by the mainland. With an area of 669.600 km², the nation consists of 5 regions, called regioni, of which three are located on the peninsular part of the country, and the other two lie on Alaria. Its capital is Romula and the people of Istalia are known by the demonym Istalians (istaliani in Istalian). Istalia is a nation which can boast a long history given the fact that it is considered one of the cradles of civilization, where one of the most ancient civilization of Majatra developed, spread from the mighty city of Qolshamih. Afterwards Istalian culture was heavily influenced by Selucian colonization, to the extent that modernday Istalian culture is primarily characterized by its Selucian legacy influenced by Hosianism (initially of the Augustan and then of the Selucian variety). However the land of the peninsula and the island knew many foreign dominations since its conquest by the Augustan Empire in the early medieval period and then by the Ahmadi Caliphate, but the most significant was the rule of the Qanzar Emirs, who first conquered the peninsula in 1771 as part of the larger Empire of Quanzar and then, since 1934 after the fallen of the Empire, moved their center of power in Istalia renaming it as Emirate of Quanzar, a domination which had such a lasting impact on the nation that Istalia was for much of its subsequent history known by the name Quanzar since 2263. The name Quanzar then was used later during several restorations of the monarchy and of the Quanzari rule in Istalia until the 3365 when the current Republic was founded. Since the begining of the XXXXIII century Istalia is considered as one of the Great Power of Terra, one of the main and most influential actors on the international stage. Istalia can boast diplomatic, strategic, commercial and economic relations with numerous nations and represent a leading member of the most important international organizations, first of all into the World Congress in which it is part of the Security Council, since the foundation of the organization. It is founder member of the Organization for the Collective Security and Cooperation, considered as the most powerful military alliance of Terra and Istalia itself is one of the greatest military powers, able to project its forces all over the world and to detain a consistent nuclear arsenal. The nation is considered to be one of the most large economies in the world. Istalia has an advanced and powerful industrial sector and an higly developed Tertiary whose services sector is one of the most advanced of Terra. It has advanced and well-known shipbuilding and aerospatial industries and it is a leading military exporters. History Excavations throughout the Nation revealed that the mainland was inhabitated already around 7000 BCE by eastern pre-Qedarite people originating from Seleya, after which the region was impacted by the Enetric Migrations and even more by the Qedarite Migrations which established the first real recognized form of civilization. After being the cradle of some of the oldest civilizations of Majatra, the region was higly influenced by ancient Selucians, in which the culture of today's Istalians has its roots. But the history of Istalia as unitary state under a Republic and as a united people is relatively recent compared to many other nations of Terra. In fact the first Istalian Republic was founded only in 2263 when the Istalianity of the nation was definitively established after the years of the communist regime under the Union of Quanzari Soviets, successor of the Emirate of Quanzar which fell in 2110. Geography Istalia is located in the south-easternmost part of Majatra, and it is divided into two natural regions: the Sarrentina Peninsula, on which there are the regions of Trivendito, Padagna and Mezzodiurno (once known as Theracche, Feirano, and Ingrisu), and the island historically known as Alaria, shared by Silicia and Sarregna regions (formerly known as Cisavugli and Nicoma). Placed almost at the middle of the Temperate zone, Istalia can boast a mild climate which, however, is warmed in the north by the Alsunt Stream which flow from the South Ocean through the Sea of Lost Souls investing totally Alaria and the eastern shores of the mainland, while the southern shores are cooled by the influxes of the Perartic Ocean which brings from the Antartic coold waters and winds. On the Peninsula the main relieves are the Nayar Range, in the north-east, and the Akhayl Mounts, in the north-west and along all the south-western shores. Two great plains crossed by numerous rivers extend at the east of the Akhayl and the south of the Nayar while in the south a plateau rise in Mezzodiurno. In the middle of the Peninsula a depressed basin is occupied by the Desert of Pheykran, arid region which origins from the rain shadow of the Akhayl, bordered in the north-east by four great lakes. The island instead present in the north the Arasclari Mounts which encircle a central large plateau rich of season lakes while in the south extends a large plains crossed by several rivers which origin in the northern mountains. Thanks to its position and the various climate Influenes, Istalia can boast a lush and fertile environment, more majatranlike in the north and in the island and more oceanic in the south. The average precipitations is quite high but this is due to the massive rainfalls which interest the southern slopes of the Akhayl while the rest of Istalia shows one tird less rainfalls on average. Politics Government and Parliament Istalia is a democratic, liberal and secular republic which operates a Semi-Presidential system of Government in which the President of the Republic, directly elected by the citizens with a two round majority system, is a strong Head of State who, as well as represent Istalia and act as guarantor of the Consitution, has the power and the duty to appoint a Prime Minister, the President of the Council of Minister, to form a Cabinet to present to the Parliament for the confiance. Together with the Cabinet and the Head of Government, the President leads Istalia's executive but its degree of influence depend by the composition of the Chamber of Deputies, one of the two branch of the Parliament of Istalia: if the party or coalition which support the elected President gained the majority, the appointment of a President of the Council from the President's majority party or coalition, grants to the the Head of State a strong leadership on the national policy, but in the case the parliamentary majority is controlled by an opposite party or coalition, the Presidente will act as a figurehead of the State leaving to the President of the Council the effective executive powers. The Legislature of Istalia is composed by the Chamber of Deputies and the Senate of the Republic but being an imperfect bicameralism, the Senate acts as advisory body and legislative proposer for local matter and for its proposals needs of the final approval of the Chamber which represents the real political heart of the Nation from which depend the national policies and the the fate of Presidents and Governements. Judiciary The Judiciary in Istalia is vested in the two bodies: the Supreme Tribunal of Cassation (Istalian: Tribunale Supremo di Cassazione) and the Supreme Court (Istalian: Corte Suprema); alongside these institutions there also other constitutional entities which assures the indipendency of the Judiciary. Law enforcement Law enforcement in Istalia is provided by multiple police forces, four of which are national, Istalian agencies. The Polizia di Stato della Repubblica (State Police of the Republic) is the civil national police of Istalia. Along with patrolling, investigative and law enforcement duties, it patrols the Rete Autostradale Istaliana (Istalia Express Highway network), and oversees the security of railways, bridges and waterways. The Gendarmeria Nazionale della Repubblica (National Gendarmery of the Republic) is, a Gendarmerie-like military corps with police duties. They also serve as the military police for the Italian armed forces. The Polizia Finanziaria della Repubblica (Financial Police of the Republic) is a militarized police force under the authority of the Minister of Finance which is essentially responsible for dealing with financial and economic crime and smuggling. Foreign Affairs The Istalian Republic is a prominent member of the World Congress and it has been continuously elected as a member of the Security Council since its foundation at the begin of XXXXII century. During the XXXXII century the Country has increased even more its international power and influence, establishing important economic as well as military alliance with all the powers of the planet. Notable is the agreement between Istalia and Luthori to found the a new Organization of Collective Security and Cooperation which, with the adherence of the world's biggest democratic powers, among them also Kazulia, has become the most powerful military alliance of the world, and at the turn of the next century Istalia became one of the most influential nations on Terra. After the rise of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation, a socialist super-state which unified Jelbania, Deltaria, the territories controlled by the government of Kalopia-Wantuni and Jakania, Istalia, as international power and regional leader pushed for the foundation of a new supranational organization among the free and democratic nations of Majatra begining to stregthen the relations with one of the other powerful and advanced nations, Zardugal, with which was established an Alliance and Common Economic Area to integrate the respective economies and markets and to become the larger and most dynamic economic area of the world. The project then was enlarged and in 4222 Istalia began to promote the Majatran Alliance and Economic Common Area, based on the alliance with Zardugal but opened to all the democratic nations of Majatra, first of all to contrast the MRSF but also the hegemonic aspirantion of Vanuku, allied with the communists openly declared to contrast Istalia and Zardugal. Defense Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Istalia The Army of the Republic, the Navy of the Republic, the Air Force of the Republic and the National Gendarmerie collectively form the Armed Forces of Istalian Republic under the command of the Supreme National Security Council, presided over by the President of the Republic, entrust to defend the nation and to respond to the exigence of the projection capabilities of Istalia. Since the mid of the XXXXII century the military service for most part of the next century was entirely voluntary. Currently the istalian military had 574,000 personnel on active duty, of which 142,000 are National Gendarms. Total istalian military spending is equal to the 6.18% of national GDP. The progressive increase of the budget for the Defence started in the middle of the XXXXII century has allowed the istalian Armed Forces in about a century to become one of the main and most advanced in the world, making it one of the military Great Powers, able to deploy up to six super-carriers, to maintain bases and contingents abroad and to detain a nuclear arsenal. Intelligence The community which form the istalian intelligence services, also known as Servizi Segreti (luthorian: Secret Services), is officially called Intelligence and Security Services of the Istalian Republic (istalian: Servizi di Intelligence e Sicurezza della Repubblica) (acronym: SISIR) and are formed by some departments and agencies like the DESIS], the Department which oversees the national intelligence, the AISIR and the AISER the two agencies responsible respectively of the domestic and foreign intelligence and several department depending by the Armed Forces. Administrative division Istalia has always been divided into five regions which are (with their regional capitals): Then, the regions are formed by sub-entities known as Provinces (Istalian: Province) which are named after their provincial capitals. Istalia has 20 Provinces and they are (divided by region where they belong): Economy The istalian economy as already said is one of the largest and developed and is based on heavy industry, advanced services and worldwide trade, with economical relationships with many of the most powerful nations of Terra but also with emerging economies. For many centuries the istalian economy was founded on the agri-food activities, mostly localized in Trivendito, in north Padagna and in Sarregna. With the establishment of the Soviet Union in Quanzar started an industrialization process which led to develop the first industries and expand other activity of the primary sector like the mining with the begining of the exploitation of the large salt reserves of the central desertic plains, but also of the reserve of silver, iron, zinc, gypsum, feldspar and potassium. The coming on the stalian economy of foreign companies developed the secondary sector, with the establishment of industrial site, above all the industrial sites of the Kostandian Bay Maritime Corporation, a ZardugalZardic]] shipbuilt company. However, the competion with the foreign companies caused serious problems for the internal industry. In thirty-seventh century istalian companies beginning to grow and to take more space in the istalian economy. Notable are Enist and Leonardi which in the forty-second century became multinational companies with worldwide operations. In the same time also the third sector started to expand and short time banks and assurance companies appeared and beginning to grow in Istalia. Leader in the third sector is the Hasan Grand Holding S.p.A., an holding and investment company with shareholdings in many of the most important companies of Istalia, controlled companies in the ex colonial territories and which in the forty-second century beginning to purchaise shareholdigns also in companies of the western nations. At the end of the century the istalian economy is fully globalized, with many companies became large multinational conglomerates. An enormous opportunity for for the istalian economy was the massive penetration of companies and multinationals in Kalopia-Wantuni, since the end of the XXXXI century a land without centralized government dominated by the anarcho-capitalism and which saw istalian companies extend a control quasi-governative on many areas of the majatranan central nation, especially across the entire Mossavi region. At the begining of XXXXIII century istalian economy is one of the larger and most developed. Principal sectors Primary The agri-food sector in the forty-second century starts to decrease its importance in the istalian economy while the oil and gas industry, leaded by Enist, has become much more competitive on the world market. Important are also the mining activities in the north of Mezzodiurno and south of Padagna, in the central desertic area of the nation where there are many salt, gypsum, feldspat and potassium mines, while silver, zinc and iron mines could be found in the north padagna and in Silicia (biggest silver mines of Istalia is localized here). Secondary The secondary sector in Istalia is dominated by heavy industry that produce many durable and consumer goods as industrial and personal vehicles and industrial machinery, then processing and transformation of Raw Materials, first of all oil derivatives on which dominate the multinational giants Leonardi Industrial Group and Enist, but also by high-tech companies active in the production of electronic products, home appliance manufacture, and recently computer and mobile phone, leader is the company Oliverdi S.p.A., purchased in the middle of XXXXII century by the Mariani Investment Group one of the biggest istalian holding which controls also PMI Media Group, media giant diffused in many nations all over Terra and with which promoted also the Oliverdi's Products. Tertiary Since the end of the forty-first century the tertiary in Istalia was not too developed but with the development of the economy also this sector started to grow with many banks and investment companies that expanded their services and also the served area entered in other nations economies. In the first half of the forty-second century one of the most important company was the Umana Servizi S.p.A, a 'Global Multi-utility' that offers also financial, assurance and private social services, controlled by the biggest istalian holding, Hasan Grand Holding S.p.A., which detains, as said previously, important shareholdings in the major national companies, especially in the financial sector, and is present and control many other industrial and financial groups and company in many foreign markets. Another large holding is as said the Mariani Investment Group, which among the others, controls the PMI Media Group, one of the larger broadcasting company of Terra at the begining of the XXXXIII century. At the end of the XXXXII century one of the main subsidiaries of Hasan, the Hasan World Shipping merges with the Selucian Aeductus Inter Shipping to create the Hasan Aeductus World Shipping so to become one of the main shipping company of the world. Furthermore the extension of the Port of Triesta in the first decades of the XXXXIII century, as part of the measures to support the economy facing the greatest economic crisis of history, allowed to Istalia to host the largest port hub of the eastern Majatra. Very important in Istalia is also the turistic sector, being able to offer to visitors from around the world natural beauty like the temperate rainforests of the south, the beautiful beaches of Alaria, in summer heavily heated also by the hot current from the north as well as the eastern coasts of the peninsula, but also a huge cultural offering among archaeological sites (like Qolshamih or Tuffad), museums, historical cities and in general testimonials of one of the oldest civilization areas of the world. Demographics Population As of 4199, there were 99,679,814 people residing in Istalia. The most populated city is Romula with 13 million of people. Ethnicity Istalia is composed by 81% Istalians (a selucian-majatran ethnicity), 16% Majatrans (14% Quanzarans, also know as quanzarans-majatrans, and 2% other Majatrans), 1% Saridanes, 2% others consisting of people from Kalopia, Solentia, Baltusia, Kanjor, Alduria, Al'Badara, Selucia, etc... Language The language spoken in Istalia is the Istalian, however, there is a substantial minority of Majatran speakers in the country. Religion Nowday 70% of the current istalian population belong to the Hosianism (65% to Aurorian Patriarchal Church, 3% to Terran Patriarchal Church and 2% to other denominations), the second larger religion is Ahmadism (13% belonging to Israism and 3% to Abadism and other denominations) which is followed by 16% of the population while 10% declare themselves atheist and 4% Agnostic or Other. Most Istalians furthermore have always had a strong bond with religious Hosian values, given that Hosianism is part of the background in which Istalian culture developed and which became probably one of the strongest ethnic unifying factors for the Istalian people, especially during the struggles against the Ahmadi dominations which tried to limit the practice of Hosianism by favoring the diffusion of the Ahmadism which however never constituted more than 35% of the population. This attempt to destroy one of the foundamental feature of the Istalians increased even more the hostility between the two ethnicities and especially before the rise of the communist forces Istalians have always strongly considered their Hosian faith an integral part of their ethnic identity; this is probably could be a cause for the large consensus always gained by Hosian Democratic parties. During the regime of the Quanzari Soviets all religions were banned but when the Quanzarian Republic was founded in 2235, the first modern liberal republic in Istalia, religious freedom was reintroduced and as a result if a return to Istalian rule Hosianism started to regain its position and in the following century this has caused the decrease of the proportion of Ahmadis people in the country from the 32% at the time of the end of the Emirate to the 16% of today. Soon after the fall of the Quanzari Emirata, despite the state atheism of the Union of the Quanzari Soviets, the dissident ideas of what would become the Theognosian Church began to spread in Istalia to become, after the fall of the Soviets, quickly the largest Hosian denomination in the nation, and the ancient Patriarchate of Quanzar became the major Theognosian Patriarchate in Majatra extending its authority also on Solentia and Kafuristan, although almost until the end of the Church's it was always dominated by the Canrillaise element. When the Second Council of Auroria was announced, the Istalian bishops of the Patriarchy of Quanzar showed themselves among the stronger unionist supporters from the Theognosian delegation to the Council and in effect the bishop of Romula, Gregorio Augustani, head of the Istalian part of the Patriarchate of Quanzar, emerged as the most charismatic leader of the Theognosian Church, more than the Thognosian Arch-Patriarch in Ville de Saints of the time. Bishop Gregorio became so influential that when the previous Arch-Patriarch died Gregorio was elected as new Arch-Patriarch of the Theognosian Church, the first to break away from centuries of Canrillaise domination of Ville de Saints, as well as the first to adopt a non-Canrillaise pontifical name, Benedetto V. Thanks to his efforts the entire Theognosian Church finally merged into the new Aurorian Patriarchal Church, recognized as the legitimate heir of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, which is still the official name, and thanks to the new influence of the Istalian element into the Theognosian rite the Patriarchy was renamed Patriarchy of Istalia, Solentia and Quanzar. Currently however, after the end of the last isolationist period of Istalia in the XXXXI century, and the penetration of a more globalist culture, the religious influence is decreasing even more, fact showed also by the increase of those which consider itself "not-religious". Education Education in Istalia is free and mandatory from ages five to sixteen and consists of four stages: *Scuola dell'infanzia (Preschool): 2-4 yo, non compulsive. *Scuola primaria (Primary school): 5-12 yo *Scuola di Indirizzo (Profil school): 13-16 yo *Scuola superiore (High school): 17-18 yo Primary school lasts eight years. The students are given a basic education in Istalian, Luthorian, mathematics, natural sciences, history, geography, social studies, physical education and visual and musical arts. The Profile school is divided into four types: Social & Humanities, Sciences, Artistic and Physical Subjects. It is thoight to ensure the most personalized education for each student, and help them prepare themselves for the future. The names tell what will be the main focus of each profile. Now, subjects from other courses will also be taught, but to a much lesser extent than in the general primary school. Students will be able to change profiles after completing a school year to provide themselves with education in the chosen field. The High school finally is divided three different types: the liceo is mainly focused to give an improved education with classical, scientific or linguistic curriculum and prepares students for university, while the istituto tecnico and the Istituto professionale prepare pupils for vocational education. Tertiary education in Istalia is divided between public universities, private universities and the prestigious and selective superior graduate schools, such as the Alta Scuola di Economia di Milona or Scuola Normale Superiore di Florentia. The last ones are completely independent institutions from a legal point of view, recognized by the Minister of the Education, which offers advanced training and research through university-type courses or is dedicated to teaching at graduate or post-doctoral level. Alongside the Public schools exist also private institutions for each stages of education and form of charter school which should have specific focus. The Istalian Government at least for most part of the last two century has maintained a policy against the public financing of private educational institutions. About the university tuitions policy, Istalia has always traditionally had a policy to stimulate their young to attend university, mainly covering the university cost for the student with low income. Since the middle of XXXXII century the Public Education provides a system of university tuituions calculated for each student on the basis of its income (individual or familiar) and a total exemption for the low income students, it includes scholarship programs. The National Agency for the Support of the Higher Education is a department under the Ministry of Education which manages the tuition and scholarship policies in Istalia. The Agency assure a total coverage for the low-income students while for all the rest the Agency adopt a progressive scheme which adapt the amount to be paid annually by the student on the personal or family income and other socio-economic factors. The same calculation scheme is used to determine the financial aid amount for the scholarship programs. Health The Istalian state has ran an universal public healthcare system for most part of its history. However, healthcare was provided to all citizens and residents by a mixed public-private system due to the traditional tendency to allow also private healthcare. The public and universalistic system is the Servizio Sanitario Nazionale (National Healthcare Service), which is organized and administrated by the Ministry of Health. The National Healthcare Service is financed by the general taxation to the state and is one of the public services which accounts for most of the national budget. Despite the existence of a well-founded and regulated public service, the istalians enjoy largely also the private healthcare: in fact, for almost ten years at the begin of the XXXXIII century, after a radical reform of the National Welfare, the Healthcare was privatized and the healthcare's facilities were owned and operated exclusively by private sector businesses based on a system of private and social health assurances covered by both by the Government through a progressive universal scheme of subsidies and tax deduction and relief for the citizens. The reform was accompanied by a very detailed normative regulation focused on the safeguard of the citizens by abuses and unethical behaviors and on the protection of the right to health. All these factor explain the reason why in Istalia the private healthcare is one of the largest and and most developed and why so many istalians chose to use it: the latest data (4218) suggest that almost 65% of istalians declares (4218) to recourse occasionally to private services while almost 39% declares to use exclusively them. Thanks to a well funded administration (the healthcare has often absorbed with the Social Services the largest expensses of the national budget) and, also under the privatized system, to an universal coverture for the all the citizen, the Istalian healthcare is able to offer high quality services and this, together a cultural tendency to follow healthy habits and to a majatran-canrilles diet, Istalians can benefit of an high life expectancy and low obesity rates. However not overly restrictive smoke policies determined a proportion of daily smokers slightly above the world average. Social Security The Istalian Republic recognize to its citizens a broad and universal social security system which provides a minimum income which act as unemployment benefits, universal minimum pension for those unable to work for illness, disability, permanent or partial inability to work, etc... and also as social pension for the elders and as form of supplemental income for those which personal income is below the level for a reasonable standard of life. The Republic support the istalian family providing child benefit for all the family, which ensure monetary support for all the children up to 16, parental leave for both the parents which ensure the 80% of the pay for 68 weeks per child to be divided between the parents and Disable child benefits (this last benefits is automatically replaced by the universal minimum pension when he comes of age). Finally the Republic operates a compulsory public pension system to which the citizens can combine a voluntary private one. The compulsory public pension is called National Public Pension Scheme (NPPS) and it is calculated on the years of work and on the work income and is covered by the national taxation; however, the public social security offers to the citizens also what is called Public Investment Pension Scheme to integrate the first one: the pensioner can use this second option to invest (their saving or part of the NPPS) in many public and private funds managed by the national agency of the social security so to increase in this way his pension amount. The national administration which manages most part of the welfare services in Istalia since 4172 is the National Agency for Social Insurance (ANSIS). Culture Istalia has a very rich culture which has been influenced during the long history of these lands by numbers of different civilizations, religions and cultures. As already said several time, the modernday istalian has their roots in the selucian and hosianist legacy which then developed and assumed its own features. For centuries divided by politics and geography and also dominated by foreign rulers until its eventual liberation and unification as istalian nation in 2235, Istalia has developed a unique culture, shaped by a multitude of regional customs and local centres of power and patronage. During the Middle Ages and the Modern era, before of the Ahmadi rule and under the previously hosian domination and the indipendent periods, a number of magnificent courts competed for attracting the best architects, artistis and scholars, thus producing an immense legacy of monuments, paintings, music and literature which can boast today Istalia which have been added to the equally impressive testimonies of the earliest epoches. In Istalia, given the fact that here the selucian culture and civilization found a real second home, also the ancestors of the istalians became known as skilled seamen and merchants reaching most part of Majatran but also Seleya, but at the time they were not distinguished by their selucian cousins.t The sea vocation of the Istalians charaterized all the future history of the Nation, the sea became the main trade way and the merchants and the different principalities and kingdom which suceeded obtained great benefits and enriched themself. However the selucians which developed in the early Istalia were more open to the foreign culture and influences and the cities and the courts in the ancient Istalia were always even more influenced than the selucians itself which for century more or less preserved better its own traditions and features. For this reason Istalia is a nation where is possible find a rich artistic heritage, an eclectic expression of the culture variety which has experienced the country through millennia thanks to migrations, emergence of civilizations, colonization, domination, etc... Society Despite its turbolent history, charaterized by wars, internal and external conflicts, foreign conquests and struggles to re-gain the freedom, the istalians are a warm and friendly people who like to enjoy the most genuine pleasures of life together to a notable sense of the respect for the principles and values of freedom, democracy and solidarity. Customs and Tradition Istalians have developed a sophisticated sense of taste thanks to the eclecticism of their culture which in the contemporary era has determined the success of Istalian products especially in the field of luxury and fashion. Istalians love the mundanity and they like socializing in public but they are also attached to their traditions, especially the folkloristic ones, and for this the country presents a real galaxy of fairs, rural festivals and patron celebrations in most part of the towns and villages. Many of these events are related to religious recurrences. Numerous are the quaint villages all over the territories, each one charaterized by its own local tradition and each region e provice can boast many different particular tradition and the middle/little villages, mony dedicated to the agriculture, are an important element in the demography of the country. Cuisine Very particular instead the Istalian cuisine that if it bases its roots in the kitchen spread throughout the basin and the mainland of Majatran (majatran diet) was also heavily influenced by the Canrillaise culinary tradition but also by the easthern ones, given the fact that Istalia is the easternmost point of Majatra which allowed them to enter in contact also with Dovanian traditions, so all this has given rise to a delightful unicum in the world panorama. Some typical Istalian food, in fact, the pizza and the pasta, find their origins in recipes bring back from the south-eastern areas of Selyea which in turn came from Yingdala, recipes in which the rice flour, dominant in the eastern continents, has been replaced with the most typical wheat flour of majatran and seleyan tradition. Public Holidays Category:Istalia